No Escape
by JesstheKillerBVB
Summary: Diamond is a red-neck girl from west Virginia who is skilled with a bow meets a world filled with flesh eaters what will she do when she meets a red-neck just like her?
1. Chapter 1

I walk out in an open field aiming for a bird.  
"Diamond!" an annoyingly familiar voice yells out and I curse as the bird flies off.  
"Fuck! Jake what the hell do you want?!" I yell at him, furious at my dumbass brother for scaring my prey away.  
"There was a warning on the news about a virus telling us to 'evacuate immediately'." He replies.  
"I don't give a damn about a virus! So far I have NEVER gotten sick and I don't think this new 'virus' is going to change that! It's not like it's the fucking apocalypse!" I raise my voice still angry at him for interrupting me. He made me miss the bird for some useless information which is probably just a result of some people overreacting.  
"Hey don't get all bitchy. I'm just telling you what I heard on the news. Sheesh." He says acting offended as he raises his voice a little too.  
"I think you know as well as I do, I don't give a shit what the media has to say." I reply calmly and slowly so his brain can process the information.  
"Fine." He says with a angry tone and turns away stalking off to go sulk somewhere.  
I sigh at his dramatic exit and turn around to see if I can spot another kill. When I do I notice a figure on the hill. I look at it and it's at the very least: monstrous. It notices me too and looks at me with hungry eyes.  
I start running away, terrified. It follows, close enough I can hear its teeth gnashing trying to take a bite out of my flesh. I grab an arrow off my back and ready my bow turning around to try and shoot the 'thing' as I run. I aim carefully and let go.  
It hits.  
I stop for a second and watch the 'thing' falls. The 'thing' is, or rather was, human. It isn't anymore.  
I hear growling and turn to my left and notice another 'thing' tearing apart a deer with its bare hands and teeth. I gag upon closer look.  
It's eating its flesh.  
I turn to run away from the newly dubbed 'flesh eaters'.  
Maybe my brother was right.  
This virus is a big deal.  
I need to find him.

**Next »**


	2. Chapter 2

~3 months later~

Not much has happened since… the beginning.  
After encountering my first 'flesh eaters' I started ran back to my house in hope to find my brother and parents.  
I didn't find my brother but I found my parents… or at least what was left of them.  
My brother wasn't there and I haven't found him since.  
I miss him. Our constant bickering included. I know if he was here he'd tell me to 'grow a pair'. I know I should listen to him. But it's hard.  
At the house I had gathered the supplies I'd need to survive in this new lifestyle. Sadly, it was o low but I knew how to survive and am resourceful so it isn't that big of a deal. My only fear is running out of soap.  
I hear a 'flesh eater' to my right and shoot it.  
It got too close for comfort.  
A twig cracks behind me and I hear a gruff voice say, "You seem good with that bow."  
Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

I turn around quickly, my bow already loaded and pointing at what I hope to be the speakers face. My gesture is greeted by an extremely attractive man.  
I lower my guard until I notice the crossbow on his hand and quickly raise it, less aggressively, but just enough to let him know I will shoot if necessary.  
He sighs at me, "Put the bow down." He sounds tired.  
"Fine." I say stiffly and slowly lay the bow and sheath of arrows down in front of my feet my eyes never leaving his.  
Why put the bow down to a complete stranger? Because this is the only human I have meet in three months and I don't want to scare away what could be the last two humans on earth…  
Well…  
Full human.  
He picks up my bow and arrows and I tense. Was this a good idea?  
"So, are you going to keep standing there, or do you want to come back to my group with me Walker Bait?" He asks after putting the sheath on his back, bow in hand.  
"Walker?" I ask, confused.  
"Those creatures like the one you just shot." He gestures over to the dead flesh eater's body as an explanation.  
"Oh… I just call them flesh eaters." I mumble quietly.  
"So, are you coming?" H e asks over his shoulder as he turns to walk away.  
"Sure." I sigh and jog to catch up to him.  
We walk mainly in silence but I get in a question part way through.  
"So what's your name?" I ask.  
"Names don't matter... but if you want to know it is Daryl." He replies rather non-enthusiastically.  
"Nice name. Mine's Diamond."  
The rest of the walk was in silence until we reach a battered RV. I am surprised to see a ton of people who aren't, as Daryl calls them, Walkers yet.  
Three girls, a blonde and brunette, and an Asian boy were sitting by the fire as we approach.  
This could either be really good.  
Or really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Glenn, Can you get Rick for me!?" He called to the Asian man who apparently is named Glenn.  
Glenn nodded "Sure"  
He quickly ran into the RV behind him.  
"I don't know about you but I like it when flows through my arm!" I said sarcastically as I glanced at my now pink arm.  
"Sorry" he muttered quietly.  
"What did say?" I teased.  
"Fuck off" he said quietly.  
Suddenly a somewhat handsome man in a police uniform walked out of the RV.  
"Daryl what do you need?" He asked.  
"Well Rick, I caught this notch sneaking around the woods, so I took her weapons and told she could go and be walker bait or join us and get her weapons back" he replied.  
Daryl let go of my arm and I took the chance to grab my bow and sheets of arrows and run off into the woods.  
When I thought I was a safe distance away I started to slow down suddenly.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around ready to shoot.  
Turns out it was that asshole named Daryl.  
"What the fuck do you think your going?" He shouted at me.  
"Away" was my only response.  
"What's that smell? Oh yeah it's BULLSHIT!" He yelled in my face


	5. Chapter 5

I turn around and stared into emerald green eyes... "I... yeah it is bullshit..." I muttered.  
"You must have a good bull shit detector" I laughed.  
He smiled at me grabbing my hand, leading me back to camp.  
"Did we have a problem?" Rick asked Daryl in an authoritative voice.  
"Yes for a little while but we talked it out" Daryl responds  
Rick nods once and heads on his way.

~Le Time jump~  
Me and Daryl have gotten to know each other.  
But now I know one thing for certain.  
I. Love. Daryl. Dixon.  
( /#!/now_playing/Best+Of+You/6CvQQA play this song while reading the next line)  
Daryl was staring off into the distance so it was the perfect time...  
I immediately smashed my lips into them, his lips were warm, he was shocked and he pushed away he went to say something but I shushed him.  
"Daryl,... I think... I love you..."


	6. Chapter 6

I suddenly woke up...  
I sighed.  
Of course that would only happen in a dream.  
I looked at him.  
"What happened?" I asked him  
"You sat next to me then fell asleep" he chuckled.  
"Right.. Right..."  
"You know you talk in your sleep right?" He said trying to hold in a laugh.  
I blushed "what did I say!?" I said anxiously.  
"Nothing..."


End file.
